Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to analog to digital conversion, including compensation for various impairments among multiples lanes of a multi-lane analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
Related Art
Data converters are frequently used in mixed-signal electronic systems. Mixed signal electronic systems include both analog signal domains and digital signal domains. The analog signal domains primarily operate upon analog signals while the digital signal domains primarily operate upon digital signals. A mechanism is required to transport signals from one domain, such as the analog signal domain, to another domain, such as the digital signal domain. Commonly, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to convert analog signals from the analog signal domain to digital signals for the digital signal domain.
A conventional multi-lane ADC utilizes multiple phases of a sampling clock to sample analog signals at different instances in time, converts these samples from the analog signal domain to the digital signal domain, and recombines these digital samples to produce digital signals. Typically, the conventional multi-lane ADC includes multiple ADCs, also referred to a multiple lanes, to sample and convert the analog signals from the analog signal domain to the digital signal domain. The multiple ADC collectively sample the analog signals, staggered in time.
However, impairments within the conventional multi-lane ADC may cause impairments, such as amplitude offsets, direct current (DC) offsets, and/or phase offsets to provide some examples, within various signals of the conventional multi-lane that can cause the digital signals to no longer accurately represent the analog signals. The impairments may result from unknown offsets between the multiple phases of the sampling clock, linear imperfections within various lanes from among the multi-lanes of the conventional multi-lane ADC, DC offsets between the various lanes, and/or amplitude offsets between the various lanes, to provide some examples.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.